When the Door's Closed
by SleepyVitamin
Summary: It's been 7 years since Double Dee's seen his friends and he's been through a lot, but when they start popping up again alongside the Kanker Sisters, even more so when he finds that he's become infatuated with a few people, well, things just go downhill from there. Hope you enjoy reading.


**Well here it is fellas, a new, albeit weird, fanfic! I have quite a bit planned for this, some of which you'll like and won't like, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy as a forewarning, the drug addicted creators of it do (come on, you can't tell me they weren't on _something_ when they made that episode where they stole jimmy's outline)**

 **As a reference, Edd and the other Cul-De-Sac kids are 18-19, while the Kanker Sisters are all 21.**

* * *

It was with a sigh that Edd closed the locker in front of him, turning around he saw a variety of juniors and seniors like himself milling about in the hallways, interacting and heading off to class. It had been 7 years since his parents had moved out of the Peach Creek cul-de-sac and a year since he himself had moved out of his parents home, landing an out of the way apartment next to the Denver College of Applied Sciences. It was a general college but was well known for its various Science focused programs, but for now Edd still had to finish High School.

Despite being 19 he was still attending due to the more recent move to his apartment having affected his grades and causing him to be held back for an additional year. His grades were top notch, but every time he was offered the ability to move forwards in school year he refused, believing that if he did so his situation in High School would get worse.

His thoughts were interrupted as the class bell rang, and with a hurried pace he rushed off to his next class, Math with Mr. Donogan. As he walked through the door, Mr. Donogan raising a heavy brow at Edd's lateness, he hurried to his seat and settled in as the slightly overweight teacher began his class, his bearded chin moving as words and equations that Edd already understood and memorized flowed out. Eventually his focus waned and his thoughts began to wander back to the past.

7 years ago Edd's father had decided that the Ed's and the other kids of the cul-de-sac were a bad influence on him. Ed's scams always causing some kind of hassle or injury and believing that Eddy's stupidity was contagious. Of course Edd had fought to protect his friends and to stay, but as a 12 year old at the time his father believed that he was being influenced by them too much, rebuffed his reasoning and went ahead with the move anyway. So with a sadness that was readily apparent Edd was forced to move away, watching his closest friends and the rest of the cul-de-sac disappear in the rear window.

Afterwards it had seemed that everything had gone downhill. His father believing that Edd should shoot as high as possible, either as a politician or a scientific mastermind, putting undue mental stress onto Edd due to his expectations. Edd had tried to reason with his father, informing him that he just wanted to be a Microbiologist, studying microscopic lifeforms and seeing how they worked. Of course his father didn't approve, believing that it would be a waste of time and talent to pursue such a miniscule and out of the way field.

Over the course of the 6 years he was still living with them his father continued to try and convince him to change, berating him about his terrible life choices and that he can and should do better. His mother did nothing to deter this mental abuse and it lead to Edd second guessing himself a lot. Unfortunately this resulted in a lot of mental stress, and shortly after he began High School he was diagnosed as having anxiety induced depression, given medication that didn't work and sent on his way.

Eventually he had decided he had had enough, got a job hidden from his parents, saved up and as soon as he turned 18 moved out to an apartment in a different state, far away from his parents. He had to take the bus and stay in a few hotels here and there, but eventually he made it to Colorado and found a relatively cheap apartment and a stable job as a Managers Assistant at the local Starbucks. It didn't pay a lot, and only allowed Edd to get the bare minimum for his apartment alongside a few vanity items, but he was okay with that. He was only able to get a few items from his room before he had moved out and those were his labeller and a variety of pictures of him with the other kids of Peach Creek.

The day he moved out continues to be one of the happiest days of his life so far. However despite coming to an agreement with the Principle of High Tech Early College, not all was well. It wasn't a large school, but it was heavily influenced by the sports and acting scene despite being a, supposedly, technology and science focused school. So like every other High School cliques were quickly formed and created, and Edd was decided to be the local bully target. Despite all of this, and the fact that he had no friends, he still trucked on, refusing to bow down to the depressive thoughts in his head and the words and actions of those around him, though he would freely admit that he still missed the other kids of the cul-de-sac…

"Will Eddward Marion Gascogne please come to the front office? Again, will Eddward Marion Gascogne please come to the front office. Thank you."

While his peers chuckled at his full name Edd sighed to himself as he shouldered his light purple backpack and began walking out, heading towards the front office as ordered. When he arrived he found the Principle, Mr. Edmonton, the man stood at an impressive 6'6", nearly a foot taller then Edd, and was currently standing outside of his office waiting for him.

"Ah, Eddward, good, you're here. We have a few new transfer students coming in, and I'd like you to guide them around the school and answer any questions they'd have."

"Uh, sir? If I may?" Edd was nothing if not polite, his surprisingly baritone voice coming out steadily as he gestured his orange hoodie clad arm forward, similar to raising his hand to ask a question in class.

"You may, Eddward."

"Why me? I mean, there's a lot of people in this school that would be more fit in doing that, so why pick me out of all of them?"

"Well it's simple, I trust you the most. You have the best grades, a good drive and ambitions. And, well, Ms. Anneway believes you need more social interaction." Ms. Anneway, the school therapist that insists that he needed to talk to people more but didn't understand his situation that well. She was a kind hearted individual, but she didn't quite understand how people can be cruel sometimes.

"Of course sir, I assume they're in your office?" Knowing he couldn't refuse, Edd began walking towards the door to the office and opened it.

A trio of Blond, Blue and Orange cap covered heads turned towards a black beanie wearing Edd and his greetings died in his throat.

"Double Dee?"

"Kevin? Nazz? Rolf?"

* * *

 **Alright there ya go, pretty short but a prologue's a prologue. Made to set the main stage and give basic but important information of the setting. Hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
